A las afueras de Tomoeda
by miranda.rod
Summary: ¿Estás tomando el sol? ¿Coqueteando con él? ¿O estas ignorándome? – Sakura se giró con una sonrisa en los labios – Cualquier mujer puede hacer 3 cosas al mismo tiempo, querido…


_**A las afueras de Tomoeda**_

_¿Estás tomando el sol? ¿Coqueteando con él? ¿O estas ignorándome? – Sakura se giró con una sonrisa en los labios – Cualquier mujer puede hacer 3 cosas al mismo tiempo, querido…_

* * *

**Enero**

- que cambio tan drástico – Sakura respiró con tanta fuerza que tuvo que toser pues el aire de aquel pueblecillo era demasiado puro para sus pulmones acostumbrados por tanto smog.

- señorita Kinomoto, señorita Daidouji – me giré hacia la mujer regordeta y de hermosa y gentil sonrisa – me alegra tanto que estén aquí la casa se llenara de alegría

- no estoy muy segura – susurre por mis adentros, Tomoyo me dio un codazo, mi mejor amiga se había comprometido con el alcalde de Tomoeda, era un rancho a las afueras de Japón, donde solo había carretas y caballos y una que otra camioneta oxidada

- el Joven Eriol no mencionó que su cuñada era tan hermosa – me ruborice – que ojos tan bonitos, debes tener cientos de chicos tras tus huesitos ¿verdad? – sonreí de lado, "tras mis huesitos" que clase de broma era esa, no cualquiera puede estar conmigo, Sakura Kinomoto hija de un importante arqueólogo y una famosa diseñadora y modelo. Tomoyo me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, ok, era una egocéntrica ¿y que? Nadie muere por eso

- prefiero no involucrarme en eso del amor por ahora – Ja claro que no, eso no era para mí, amor, pff

- pues por el amor de dios espero cambie de opinión o se le pasara el tren – Tomoyo soltó la carcajada, pero si solo tenía veintitrés años aun era una niña, que Tomoyo no pensara muy bien las cosas y decidiera encadenarse en este pueblo era algo diferente. Subimos a un carro modesto pero elegante, y entre baches y carreteras _**casi**_ pavimentadas llegamos a una hermosa y enorme hacienda, la hacienda Hiragisawa, pero vaya que si era un partidazo el cuatro ojos este.

- por favor se amable Sakura – gruño Tomoyo, sonreí, ella era simplemente un dulce, esos caramelos que todos escogen, yo en cambio era el resto de la piñata – sabes lo importante que es para mí Eriol y no sabes…

- la ilusión que te hace la boda, lo sé, lo prometo – suspiré, debo recalcar que en estas fechas estaban muy de moda los vestidos largos de seda con esos sombrerillos tipo boinas, pero aquí no, no señor, aquí las mujeres llevaban vestidos llenos de flores que parecían tapices de habitación.

- mi cielo – hablando del ricachon, Eriol lucía un traje sastre de alta costura, podía ver los tejidos finos de la tela, sonreí, no simpatizábamos mucho los dos, a pesar de ser un hombre " de alta sociedad" era un ranchero machista que había embaucado a mi prima metiéndole la idea en la cabeza de que viviría a su lado siempre, tendrían diez hijos y no saldría de Tomoeda mas que para presumirla en su candidatura, basura – Sakura

- Eriol – besó mi mano aunque juro que intento morderla – que hermosa vista – caminé mirando mis alrededores, tenía que admitir que el lugar era impresionante, me quité los guantes poco a poco, parece que la gente no sabía que ya existían carros con motor y esas cosas

- No todo en la vida es aire contaminado y joyería barata – acarició mi pulsera, obviamente arrebate mi mano, ¿barata? Si esto le había costado a mi hermano una fortuna… - no puedo creer que sea tu prima

- te escuché – gruñi caminando hacia la entrada - ¿no nos invitaras a pasar?

- claro – sonrió – pero antes, les presentare a mi familia - lo miré dudosa, yo sabía que Hiragisawa era huérfano – ella es la señora Akane pero pueden decirle Nana – claro, la regordeta amable, le sonreí – el es Yamasaki – un hombre de nomas de treinta y cinco con sonrisa eterna y ojos pequeños – y su esposa Chiharu – la mujer traía de la mano a una criatura y en el vientre otra y en el otro brazo otra, la mire ocultando mi sorpresa ¿Qué no saben que hay formas de planificar? – y… - un caballo se escucho relinchar muy cerca de nosotros, por la sorpresa no pude evitar saltar, escondiéndome atrás de una sonriente Tomoyo – Meiling Li es la encargada de todo lo que hace falta en la hacienda, cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden pedírselo a Meiling – la chica bajó del caballo de manera ágil – ella es la prometida de Shaoran Li, mi mano derecha – levante mi ceja buscando al tal Li, debía ser un hombre mayor pues la chica aparentaba tener sus treinta

- ya nos conocíamos – Tomoyo sonrió al estrechar la mano de la chica quien parecía fascinada

- ¿y esta? – aquel acento tan regio me chocó, ¿esta? ¿esta?

- es mi prima Sakura Kinomoto – se apresuró a decir Tomoyo, sabía que yo no me dejaba de nada ni de nadie, torcí una sonrisa, al parecer nada relacionado con Eriol parecía agradarme. La mujer (por que repito se miraba mayor que nosotras) me sonrió de lado sin quitarme la mirada tan odiosa de encima, al parecer la antipatía era mutua – ¿pasamos? Hay mucho que quiero contarte – Tomoyo fue tomada del brazo de su futuro esposo y yo camine silenciosa tras ellos, la tal Meiling me miraba de reojo sin dejar de fruncir el ceño y yo hacia lo mismo, ¿Quién se creía esta mujer? – gracias por las atenciones nana – entramos a una habitación la cual por petición mía compartiría con Tomoyo

- le deje muy claro que no tendrán arrumacos hasta después de la boda – torcí la boca, estaba feliz por mi hermana pero mi personalidad no dejaba demostrárselo aunque estoy muy segura que ella lo sabía – que aburrida estare

- claro que no Sakura, planificaremos la boda – levanté una ceja – nos casaremos en la hacienda

- ¿Cómo crees? Sabes que mi tía sonomi tenía reservado aquel salón tan famoso en Tokio Tomoyo, pegara el grito en el cielo – ella negó - ¿está de acuerdo?

- sí, esta tan emocionada que no le importa donde sea la ceremonia, sabe que Eriol no estimara en gastos y nosotros tampoco, no quiero que Eriol piense que soy una aprovechada – suspiré, Tomoyo una aprovechada, si a larga distancia se notaba lo buena gente que era, ambas crecimos juntas en un ambiente de lujos y buenos modales, asistimos con los mismos profesores de literatura y de música y hasta de canto aunque a mí eso ultimo no se me da nada, aunque Tomoyo era mayor que yo por un año y medio, yo siempre me ví en la necesidad de protegerla, ella siempre tan débil y dócil que era de esperarse fuera blanco fácil para los hombres, hasta que apareció Eriol Hiragisawa, el machista que vino a ocupar mi lugar, quizá estaba celosa, ok lo ESTABA, pero es que era mi Tomoyo… - sabes que siempre estare para ti Sakura – tomó mis hombros, nadie me conocía mejor que ella, sabía que aunque mi actitud decía de mi cosas que podían desagradar a la gente, muy en el fondo era buena persona, bueno, eso decía ella la mayoría del tiempo

- lo se – suspiré – no crea tu maridito que te dejare a su merced, tendrá que soportarme hasta que yo decida donde viviré, aunque la hacienda es muy grande, podría quedarme aquí contigo

- rezare para que no sea así – Eriol asomó su cabezota

- ¿no te enseñaron a tocar? – ignorándome completamente entró a la habitación

- la comida está servida mi cielo – y girándose hacía mi – te deje un lugar en la mesa o prefieres ir al establo con los…

- Eriol – regañó Tomoyo – en un momento estamos abajo - Tomoyo se cambió de vestido a uno más fresco, era tan fino que definitivamente iba muy mal con el lugar, pero yo también hice lo mismo. Bajamos a paso lento y platicando cosas como la decoración o las flores o el vestido de novia, al llegar al comedor Meiling y la nana (osea la servidumbre) estaban sentados en la mesa, yo obviamente no hize ningún comentario, por la nana no tenía problema pero esa tipa juro que… - huele delicioso – yo estaba con aquella sonrisa que mi madre me había enseñado a portar ante cualquier situación por muy horrible que esta fuera

- si no te molesta mi cielo – giré los ojos – esperaremos a Shaoran – Tomoyo quien parecía ya conocer al capataz del lugar, asintió

- ahí viene – sonrió Meiling ampliamente acomodando la silla a su costado – Shaoran – chilló tanto el nombre que tuve que tocarme mis oídos – ah llegado la prometida de Eriol – aunque la curiosidad me mataba no me giré, el tipo al parecer usaba botas pues pudimos escuchar su entrada desde el pasillo principal

- señorita Daidoji – besó la mano de mi prima – es un placer verla de nuevo

- oh vamos Shaoran, sabes que puedes decirme Tomoyo, pronto todos seremos de la familia – Eriol apretó la mano de mi prima fascinado – ella es mi hermana Sakura Kinomoto – levanté la mirada topándome con el rostro de sorpresa de Li, ¿Qué acaso esperaba otro tipo de persona? Sonreí al igual que él y de reojo pude ver como el rostro de su "novia" se ponía de mil colores

- me imaginaba a alguien diferente – dijo mirando a Eriol

- mi cuñadito suele ser demasiado negativo – susurré - ¿así que…? Aquí será la boda – sonreí intentando partir el pato que me acababa de servir una de las sirvientas

- ¿hay un lugar mejor? A mí me encanta el campo y sé que Tomoyo será muy feliz aquí

- pero si ganas la candidatura tendrás que mudarte a la ciudad

- eh estado pensando, cosas – dijo sutilmente, yo levante la mirada – posiblemente me retire de las elecciones - ¿estaba bromeando? Miré enseguida a Tomoyo, Tokio quedaba a un par de horas de aquí en tren, no la vería más que fines de semana o que se yo…

- ¿esta bromeando cierto? – Todos me miraron – es lo mejor que te puede pasar Eriol no puedes vivir de tu hacienda – el tal Li me miró levantando una ceja

- Insinúa que la vida en el campo no es productiva – habló el castaño desafiándome con la mirada, al parecer era otro macho a quien le había dado justo en el ego

- insinúo que mi prima no está acostumbrada a la vida en el campo, ella tiene otro estilo de vida – deje el tenedor de lado, Tomoyo no dejaba de sonreír al igual que Eriol - ¿Tomoyo?

- ¿piensa usted que por no vivir en la ciudad somos algún tipo de simios o algo así? – lo mire torciendo mi quijada, era un tipo bastante tosco, alto y guapísimo, pero como es el logotipo total de una bestia quitare el adjetivo de guapísimo y le pondré alto y bruto

- no dejare que ponga palabras donde nunca las quise poner señor Li, esta charla es entre mi prima, su prometido y yo, así que por favor no se meta

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle a si a Shaoran? ¿Quién te crees tú aquí?

- no me creo, soy lo suficiente para decidir con quién puedo dirigirme al hablar y definitivamente _**señora**_ no estoy hablando con usted – estaba celosa porque sabía que no vería a mi Tomoyo mas que lo necesario, porque nunca nos habíamos separado, sentía celos, muchos celos de que se iba a apartar de mí, había sido desplazada por ese tipo de anteojos…

- Sakura, pensaba decírtelo esta noche – fingí una sonrisa, no se por que había aceptado venir aquí, serian unos meses eternos - ¿Sakura?

- si me disculpan, estaré en la habitación – apreté el hombro de Tomoyo y me levanté del comedor

- ¿piensa usted que puede levantarse así como así y dejar un platillo completo servido? ¿Cree usted que no hay personas en otros lugares que desearían por lo menos una cuarta parte de su plato? – mire sobre mi hombro a Shaoran Li, quien al parecer quería convertirse en la piedrita en mi zapato – si están amable joven Li, puede llevar mi platillo a mi habitación, dejare la puerta abierta – camine con la frente en alto ¿Quiénes carajo se creían que eran todos estos?

Me deje caer en una de las camas gemelas, todo estaba muy pulcro y ordenado, justo como en mi casa en la ciudad, todo en color perla, el color favorito de Tomoyo. Yo sabía que aquí junto al millonario de Eriol nunca la faltaría nada, este hombre tenía varias haciendas (no solo esta) y además una fabrica muy importante en las afueras de Tomoeda, sin embargo, el que Tomoyo estuviera aquí ayudándole a su adorable y perfecto esposo me desplazaba, ¿Qué voy a hacer yo?, mi hermano era un importante doctor en Londres, casado y con una hermosa familia, mi madre viajaba a parís casi todo el tiempo, confeccionando y posando para las cámaras, era una mujer muy famosa de la época dorada y mi padre un hombre adorado por muchos por sus interesantes libros y su amor por la arqueología y la medicina moderna. Pero yo, yo solo era la hija de… ó la hermana de… porque hasta aun lado de Tomoyo era la hermanita de la hermosa Daidouji, pero, no me mal interpreten, no estaba celosa de Tomoyo por eso, si no que antes no estaba sola y ahora sí…

Tocaron la puerta, al levantar la mirada, nana entraba con una enorme charola de plata, le sonreí – muchas gracias nana, muero de hambre – la mujer sonrió

- lo sé – dejó la charola en uno de los buro y se quedó ahí de pie mirándome – cualquier cosa que necesite señorita Kinomoto, puede decirme con suma confianza – asentí – me retiro

- nana – me puse de pie dispuesta a ir y devorarme la comida - ¿el tal Li suele ser asi de grosero siempre? – la mujer rió tanto que su barriga se movió junto con su risa

- Li es un muchacho muy amable, solo que siempre suele estar a la defensiva

- pues debe tener mucha paciencia su novia para poder aguantar su "defensiva"

- Meiling está enamorada de Shaoran desde que eran unos niños, aunque Meiling es mayor que él por tres años, supongo que mi Shaoran se rindió de su insistencia – hice una O imaginaria y sin sonido con mis labios – estaré en el cuarto de servicio señorita

- nana

- ¿si?

- puedes decirme Sakura – le sonreí

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAl fín se cual historia continuare al terminar lolita. Me ah gustado mucho como me ah quedado la trama, espero que les guste porque a mí me ah encantado, la época la verdad prefiero no indagar mucho, aunque si vieron "diarios de una pasión" más o menos a ese estilo de escenarios pueden imaginárselo todo, donde los carritos eran boluditos y los trajes de baño eran hasta la boca del estomago jajaja… **

**Pues este es un típico me caes gordo pero después me gustas. Aun así, Shaoran no es un amargado ni un enojón, es un macho entoda la extensión de la palabra y eso no se pero me gusta jajaja escribirlo, porque si mi marido fuera así ya le hubiera dado dos que tres sartenazos jajajaja**

**Bueno con esto me despido señoritas. Eh andado un poco ocupada por que me voy a mudar wajajaja, ya tengo los boletos de avión y ya eh vendido parte de mis cosas, menos mi compu, pero tengo pensado comprarme una pequeñita para esos momentos de inspiración.**

**En fín, les mando un ENORME Saludo…**


End file.
